


we are about as subtle as an earthquake

by JulinaPallod



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulinaPallod/pseuds/JulinaPallod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"За ошибки детей платят их родители, Эрик"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пьетро

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiraetspera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiraetspera/gifts).
  * A translation of [we are about as subtle as an earthquake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814182) by [spiraetspera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiraetspera/pseuds/spiraetspera). 



> Посвящается моей сестре Юле.

_"I let you in like a bullet to my brain_  
 _I let you stay”_  
**Wakey!Wakey! – Take it like a man**

Один.

Твоё свидетельство о рождении говорит, что ты был рождён в феврале 1955 года, в Польше. Имя матери Магда Эйзенхардт, имя отца вообще неизвестно.

Оно не говорит, что у тебя есть сестра, которая старше тебя всего лишь на три минуты, и что ваша мать сделала его в Америке, чтобы отдать вас на попечение женщины по имени Мария Максимофф. Ваша мать делает его в Америке, только чтобы умереть: медленно и в одиночестве.

На правом краю листа есть чёрно-белая фотография. Её однотонность скрывает тот факт, что твои волосы всегда были седыми, как у старика.

Свидетельство – хлам, ложь; и это то, что ты ненавидишь больше всего – это часть чего-то обыденного в жизни, далёкой от «нормальности».

Два.

Ты любишь Марию: ради нёё и Ванды ты возвращаешься из школы в медленном для себя темпе. Ты едва заканчиваешь учебный год в своей пятой школе, но у тебя хорошие оценки. Тем не менее, оба школьных круга – сверстники и учителя – ужасны: они ненавидят тебя, и ты отвечаешь им тем же.

Все отзывы и замечания одни и те же: слишком высокомерен, слишком испорчен, слишком _нетерпелив_ – но ты лишь улыбаешься и огрызаешься. Ты выиграл эту гонку много времени назад, и они даже не поняли, что произошло.

Тем не менее, ты пытаешься угодить, чтобы приспособиться. Ты заходишь так далеко, что даже меняешь своё имя: Пьетро, по-видимому, слишком сложно для твоих дегенерирующих одноклассников, так что ты Питер для них, для Марии и для её мужа. Ты Питер для маленькой дочки Марии, Сьюзен. Для всех, кроме Ванды.

Ничего нового под солнцем.

Все останется прежним, но пока что ты этого не знаешь: _все, кроме Ванды._

Три.

Впервые все происходит слишком быстро, даже для тебя.

Твоё проникновение и побег из Пентагона, и мир находит имя для таких, как ты и Ванда.

_Мутанты._

Ты чувствуешь, как Мария взглядом прожигает дырку у тебя в затылке, и всё, что ты думаешь

_Как я объясню это Ванде?_

и,

_Молодец, Пьетро. Ты помог бежать террористу-мутанту._

и ещё,

_Смешной шлем._

Ванда возвращается из школы, которую ты очень ловко прогулял, и не сердится, лишь становится печальной, когда ты рассказываешь ей всё.

Её вид заставляет тебя чувствовать виноватым. Хотя, ты уже привык: это чувство у тебя с рождения.

В некотором смысле, чувство вины – основа твоей жизни.

Четыре.

Мария пытается защитить вас от новостей, чтобы создать огромный и толстый щит вокруг вас; и ты не можешь пойти куда-нибудь в одиночестве, или смотреть телевизор, если её нет рядом. Но тебе не так легко избежать всеобщей истерии и ненависти.

Есть протесты и новые клубы, и противные, вульгарные граффити, лелеющие существование мутантов. В последнюю неделю августа, твоя сестра тайком проносит домой листовку, в которой говорится

_Присоединяйся к Агентству по контролю над мутантами, будь очистителем!_

Фон ужасен, ярко-красный и кричаще жёлтый, от такого сочетания вам обоим становится плохо, и ты говоришь,

_Сожги его, Ванда._

Она моргает, и бумага загорается.

Пять.

Это происходит примерно так. В сентябре вы оба переходите в старшую школу.

В сентябре по телевизору объявляют, что они ищут девочку по имени Лорна Дэйн, которая разорвала на части самолёт с помощью своих способностей – опасной, непредсказуемой и неразрешённой мутации.

По крайней мере, так говорит Генри Гайрич, ублюдок с кучей денег, живущий в телевизоре. Также он любезно приказывает Лорне Дэйн сдаться во имя общественной безопасности.

Подонок.

Что ещё более удивительно, но не неприятно, так это Чарльз Ксавьер (к счастью, вымытый, бритый, непохожий на наркомана, одетый по последней моде и без солнцезащитных очков), доктор генетики, директор и представитель Школы для одарённых подростков, выступивший на следующий день с большой речью, в которой он назвал Гайрича лжецом.

Ты немного не доверяешь этому новому Ксавьеру, но Ванда верит в него.

На третий день объявляют награду за голову Лорны Дэйн, и надпись под фотографией «Тысяча долларов, если жива» выглядит большой и жестокой.

Ей тринадцать лет, на пять лет меньше, чем вам.

Ванда плачет в первый раз за много лет, и ты начинаешь мечтать, чтобы у тебя не было способностей.

Шесть.

\- Пьетро! - кто-то сбежал вниз по лестнице.

Сейчас ты спишь, растянувшись на полу - на этот раз от усталости ты не успел добраться до дивана.

Когда ты открываешь глаза, Мария уже схватила тебя за плечи, наполовину дрожит, наполовину трясёт их.

Ты запоминаешь её слова на всю жизнь.

\- Милый мой, ты должен бежать. – Её тон очень мягкий, несмотря на то, что она плачет.

\- Мама, я… - звон стекла и чья-то ругань.

Бег приходит к тебе на уровне рефлексов. Ты убегаешь из дома вместе с Вандой, прежде чем спецназ АКМ успевает захватить дом.

_(Ты выиграл и эту гонку, но в твоих ногах и глазах странное жжение.)_

У тебя уйдет год, чтобы забыть, что Мария назвала тебя Пьетро.


	2. Ванда

_«Ведьму создают реальные нужды времени»_

_Рэй Бредбери – Далеко за полночь_

 

Семь.

 - Ксавьер будет искать нас, – говоришь ты своему брату, убеждая его не бежать так беспечно.

Агентство по контролю легко может отыскать вас, когда вы используете свои способности. Это вы понимаете на второй день, после того, как Пьетро проделывает около двухсот миль. «Очистители» в чёрных масках уже ждали вас в Сомерсете.

Поэтому вы оба согласны обменять скорость на безопасность и садитесь в автобус до Филадельфии, используя только грустные улыбки и кучу украденных денег.

 - Пожалуйста, я знаю, что это трудно, но давай подождём.

Ты говоришь это, когда на четвёртый день нет никаких признаков, что вас кто-то ищет кроме Агентства. Ищет для того, чтобы позаботиться.

Восемь.

В твоей комнате есть фотография твоей матери, находящаяся на прикроватной тумбочке, между новым альбомом Queen и томиком Артура Миллера. Единственная вещь, которую ты хотела бы забрать с собой.

Магда очень молода – лет двадцати – и беременная. У неё улыбка, которая напоминает тебе Пьетро, но у неё тёмно-каштановые волнистые волосы, лицо в форме сердца и вздёрнутый нос – черты, которые она передала тебе.

У тебя глаза матери, но напряжённый задумчивый взгляд в них – явно не от неё.

Ты смотришь на своё отражение в маленьком и дешёвом зеркальце в мотеле, и удивляешься, если хочешь узнать своего отца _только_ по глазам.

Девять.

Вы смотрите телевизор каждый вечер в баре неподалёку от вашего номера, и Пьетро каждый раз покупает себе пиво, а затем ухмыляется, когда ты заказываешь себе газировку. Ты показываешь ему язык и пытаешься пнуть его по ноге, но, как всегда, задеваешь лишь воздух.

Это шестой день в Филадельфии, почти восемь часов вечера.

Посетители паба одни и те же: парень с маслянистыми волосами, женщина, похожая на Лягушонка Кермита, человек, выкуривающий 24 сигареты за семь, с его вечно-молчащей девушкой, и бармен, выпивающий пинту виски каждый раз, когда кто-то делает заказ.

А вы, по-видимому, подростки, застрявшие в одном месте в ожидании долбаного чуда.

 _Я становлюсь циничной, не так ли?_ , думаешь ты и отхлёбываешь из кружки с пивом.

Ты рассеяно слушаешь песню на заднем плане и встрепенешься лишь тогда, когда кто-то говорит:

\- Вы не против? Гайрич выступает.

В е л и к о л е п н о.

Вы переглядываетесь с Пьетро. Он заказывает себе ещё один стакан.

Вышеупомянутый появляется на экране, самодовольный и богатый, и ты знаешь, что у твоего брата та же мысль, что и у тебя: как хорошо было бы сломать нос этому ничтожному человеку, чтобы кровь забрызгала его дорогую рубашку и галстук,

_«… с гордостью объявляю, что АКМ продолжает работу с финансирования и помощью правительства»._

 - Стой-погоди-что? – Пьетро ошарашен, и больше ничего не заказывает. У тебя тоже не слов.

_«После одобрения нашего курса министром обороны Полом Хиллзом, мы уверены, что в течение этого – или следующего – месяца, лидер террористической организации мутантов, Эрик Леншерр, он же Магнето…»_

Губы Гайрича дергаются, а за кадром раздается смех репортёров при упоминании этого имени.

 - Чего смеётесь, придурки?

И Пьетро, и бармен смотрят на тебя, и ты понимаешь, что сказала это вслух.

_«…Наши партнёры и коллеги сейчас ищут Леншерра и его группировку. Важно также отметить, что неделю назад наши сотрудники выяснили, что он сбежал с помощью своего восемнадцатилетнего сына, и что…»_

На экране – серебристые волосы и дерзкая улыбка. На экране – твой брат.

Вы застываете.

Теперь на экране тёмные, густые волосы и пронзительный взгляд. Теперь на экране – ты.

_«Близнецы находятся под опекой семьи Максимофф, и имеют внушительный список правовых нарушений и незаконченных юридических процедур…»_

Ты чувствуешь, как из комнаты и из легких пропадает воздух.

 _Лжецы-лжецы-лжецы-лжецы,_ повторяется в твоей голове. Ещё одна секунда, и ты сойдёшь с ума.

Ты касаешься рукой своего брата.

 - Пьетро, - очень тихо выдыхаешь ты, и этот звук пугает тебя больше всего в жизни, - давай, давай, _давай._

Гайрич продолжает говорить, но теперь никто не смотрит в телевизор, все смотрят на вас двоих.

Ты окаменела, как и они, и всё, что ты можешь, так это трясти глупую серебряную куртку твоего брата, желая дать ему пощёчину.

Теперь только Пьетро смотрит в телевизор, как приклеенный. _Он в отчаянии,_ понимаешь ты, и от этого понимания у тебя всё сжимается внутри.

_«…Мы хотим предупредить вас: не приближайтесь к этим лицам без вызова наших сотрудников или запроса полувоенной помощи. Его младшая дочь, Лорна Дэйн, очень легко взорвала самолет месяц назад, и мы исходим из того, что это было ответом на неудачное покушение на…»_

Телевизор вдруг взрывается, по столешницам начинает плясать пламя, а алкогольные напитки багровеют и превращаются в красные камни, похожие на рубины.

Воздух пропитан твоей силой, и это кружит тебе голову.

Теперь Пьетро хватает тебя за плечи –

 - Стреляйте в ведьму! – кричит сзади женщина, похожая на Кермита. Ты щёлкаешь пальцами, и свет гаснет. Тогда Пьетро, как всегда, берёт тебя на руки.

 - Они нас убьют!

Краем глаза ты замечаешь, что «немая» девушка хватает своего парня за руки, когда тот пытается достать ружьё. Ты не можешь понять по губам, что они говорят, потому что и воздух, и цвета, и место вокруг тебя смешивается в привычную однообразную массу.

Десять.

 - Никто не услышит тебя, если ты будешь так сильно кричать, Пьетро.

Одиннадцать.

Ты делаешь это в Ньюарке, где твоему брату попали в правую ногу.

АКМ не поймали бы вас, если бы не ваша паника и холостой патрон.

Самое первое, что говорит тебе Пьетро в шесть лет, так это то, что никто не может его остановить, если он бежит.

Никто.

Ничто.

Ни вода, ни стены, ни пули – он слишком быстр для всего этого.

Ты веришь ему, потому что тогда вы были детьми; к тому же, ты знаешь, что тебе он не может лгать – этого ему не позволит его природа.

И ты веришь в это сейчас, в свои восемнадцать лет, потому что видишь это своими глазами; глазами, очень похожими на твоего отца.

 - Стой! – кричишь ты, потому что замечаешь пистолет и не знаешь, в кого попадёт пуля – в твоего брата или в тебя.

Он останавливается, и в это время пуля и вправду попадает в плоть, и ты никогда не слышала звук настолько душераздирающий, как крик твоего брата.

Он падает, и кровь окрашивает осеннюю землю.

 - _Нет!_

 - Я остановил их, Филипп! – кричит кто-то, и ему отвечают, но ты не слышишь.

Ты оглядываешься вокруг, и в тебе возникает чувство беспомощности, и ты ненавидишь его.

Это середина ночи, почти граница района, безымянная окраина города.

Четверо мужчин в ужасных куртках идут к вам, но ты высматриваешь снайпера, подстрелившего Пьетро.

Кто-то движется по крыше, и ты кричишь, пытаясь поджечь его, чтобы он горел, мучаясь от боли.

Это не сработало, вместо этого ты подожгла дом.

Снайпер кричит, что-то…

Ты?

 - БЕГИ!

У снайпера женский голос.

 - Ванда, - шепчет Пьетро, похоже, у него не осталось сил кричать. – Просто…

 - Не получится, - говоришь ты, стоя на коленях рядом с ним и аккуратно трогая его рану; он шипит – пуля ещё в нём. – Я пойду только с тобой.

Четверо мужчин подходят к вам.

Когда ты смотришь наверх, дуло пистолета упирается тебе в лоб. Это курильщик из Филадельфии. Он улыбается, когда ты плюёшь на его обувь.

 - Эй, ведьмочка, - трое остальных смеются, и теперь ты можешь увидеть огромную, выбеленную нашивку в виде буквы О на их кожаных кутках. Жутко. – Давай поиграем в игру: сначала я убью твоего братца, а затем пристрелю тебя.

Ты чувствуешь себя очень уставшей, и, когда Пьетро касается твоей руки, мягко сжимаешь её в ответ.

_Да, я тоже это вижу._

Силуэт девушки приближается, и оружие в руках «Очистителей» начинает плавиться. Ты начинаешь смеяться, потому что ты в ужасной ситуации, и твоя вменяемость полностью пропала.

 - Что за?..

 - Привет. – Говорит Лорна Дэйн, становясь полностью узнаваемой. Она одна на крыше, и ты признаешь её голос. Она выглядит и пахнет как бездомная наркоманка. Каштановый цвет волос почти полностью исчез, сменившись ярко-зелёным, в цвет глаз. – У вас есть двадцать пять секунд, чтобы убежать, или будете похоронены под собственными автомобилями.

 - Чёрта с два у тебя выйдет. – Говорит курильщик, но делает шаг в сторону от вас обоих. Это очень смешно. Ты пытаешься помочь, выполняя нелепые движения руками, и двое из четырёх бегут ещё до начала счёта.

Пьетро громко смеётся.

 - Двадцать пять, - отсчитывает Лорна, и её голос твёрдый и жёсткий; такая натура явно не подходит её подростковому виду.

Курильщик ругнулся.

 - Двадцать четыре… - остальные Очистители решают не искушать судьбу и бегут за остальными.

 - Спасибо, – говоришь ты, как только они исчезают.

 - Снайпер… - шипит Пьетро сквозь зубы. Лорна опускается около его ног и, не поднимая глаз вверх, отвечает:

 - Уже.

 - О, - произносишь ты. Молчание. – Я у тебя в долгу.

 - Я не знала, где он был, пока ты не сожгла здание. Так что мы сработали в команде. – В твоей голове каша. Её профиль очень сильно был похож на Пьетро. – Я могу вытащить пулю.

 - Спасибо, - говорит Пьетро, устало улыбаясь. – Кстати, добро пожаловать в семью, Лорна Грин.

 - Дэйн.

 - Неважно.


	3. Лорна

Один.

Ни капли удивления не вызывает тот факт, что новости лгут.

Правда – это то, что в возрасте тринадцати лет ты никак не могла разорвать самолёт на куски.

Но ты могла сделать это только один раз – разорвать металл также легко, как заснуть. Всё, что нужно было – это немного ужаса; страх настолько глубоко, что тебе становится очень плохо, когда ты думаешь об этом.

Тебе было шесть, а реакция СМИ наступила лишь через семь лет – довольно поздно. 

Два.

Артур Дэйн знал всё о беременности твоей матери, когда женился на ней. Они встречаются в Солт-Лейк-Сити, в марте 1960 года, а в течение трёх месяцев она переезжает с ним в Калифорнию.

Жизнь кажется хорошей. Дэйн называет её «Удивительной Анной», потому что она испытывает большую боль во время беременности,

( _А она молчала об этом._

_Ты просто-напросто отравляешь её тело. Это всё твоя кровь; кровь твоего отца, что вызывает все неприятности._

_Ты ещё не знаешь этого, но это всегда будет так.)_

и даже ещё большую боль, когда она рожает тебя.

( _Удивительная Анна плачет открыто – с радостью.)_

Она едва смогла сделать это.

Три.

Это происходит таким образом. Артур Дэйн жесток –

Нет.

Всегда существует причина. Природу человека легко свести к физике. Таким образом, для каждого следствия существует причина.

_Тезис, антитезис, синтез._

Дэйн, в противном случае, весёлый человек, презирающий драму. Он любит летать, имеет слабину, когда дело касается виски и женщин. Он ненавидит драму, но ты являешься постоянным напоминанием о не столь удивительном прошлом и не столь скромных желаниях твоей матери, и это то, что гордый, бывший военный ветеран никак не может забыть. Ни тебе, ни твоей матери, ни себе.

В этой ситуации ты – причина, насилие – следствие, а _синтез –_

Самолёт, в котором летит почти сотня человек – погоди, нет. Нет, это ситуация.

Ситуация.

Девяносто минут полёта в Сан-Франциско. Они подают тебе апельсиновый сок в пластиковом стакане.

Цвет сока удивляет твои молодые глаза и помогает отвлечься от постоянных ссор и жужжания в твоей голове. Твои чувства остры в этом самолёте. И хотя ты и не можешь видеть этого, но ты знаешь положение каждого болта и винтика.

Колючий звук прорезает воздух, с последующим болезненным и знакомым чувством нехватки воздуха. Это то, что воспринимает шестилетняя Лорна Дэйн –

Артур Дэйн встаёт и тянет свою жену в самый конец самолёта для того, чтобы преподать ей урок.

 _Антитезис_. Возбуждённый жалостью к себе и каким-то алкоголем.

Ты плачешь, но этого никто не видит.

Но каждый – вы трое, и девяносто четыре других – падают в горящих металлических обломках, металлической крови и металлических плоти и криков.

 _Синтез,_ думаешь ты.

Четыре.

Они называют тебя чудом и случайной ошибкой по техническим причинам.

И всё же, чудо, которое ты выполнила, даёт тебе бесплатный билет в больницу, где к тебе относятся, как к хрустальной, а затем в детский дом неподалёку от Сан-Диего, где к тебе относятся как к помёту. Ничего нового. Еда немного хуже, кровати воняют, но, по крайней мере, там к тебе не относятся как к жертве.

Тогда ты сама решаешь позволить себе расти. Медленно, но верно, со старой едой на три дня, книгами по геологии и знаниями, которые скоро сделают тебя свободной.

Это 1973, и человек – чудовище, вероятно – по имени Эрик Леншерр сбегает из Пентагона.

Пять.

 - Не нужно боятся, миссис Этам, мы просто хотим задать несколько простых вопросов.

Директриса бросает на тебя взгляд в последний раз, прежде чем выйти и оставить тебя наедине с двумя агентами, пытающимися прикинуться полицейскими. Но ты знакома с полицией и можешь с полной уверенностью сказать – это не полицейские, это _солдаты_.

 - Лорна, да? – спрашивает один из них с весёлым лицом и седыми волосами. Другой садится рядом с тобой на твою кровать, прежде чем ты успеваешь ответить или возразить. Этот не улыбается вообще.

 _Это очень неудобно_ , думаешь ты, и бессознательно трогаешь волосы, недавно выкрашенные в насыщенный каштановый.

 - Мы просто хотим задать тебе несколько вопросов, дорогая.

Грубый человек (тот, второй) вытаскивает из кармана бумажник, и ты можешь увидеть вспышку стали и знаешь, не так глубоко внутри, что пистолет сделан ровно из тысячи и пяти грамма чистого металла. Он заряжен и стреляет с отдачей ствола; двадцать второй [1], пожалуй. В твоей голове начинается знакомый шум, где-то на самом краю твоего сознания.

 - Ты знаешь этого человека?

Понимая, что оба мужчины смотрят на тебя, ты перемещаешь взгляд на фотографию.

 - Нет. – _Неправда._ Любой знает это лицо, этого человека; Магнето. Ты думаешь о том, что благодаря ему, все важные шишки либо мертвы, либо почти мертвы.

Ещё ты думаешь, что _это не могло произойти со мной._

Фото потёртое, сделанное, может быть, во время заключения, но его неестественность не убавляет жестокости в глазах Эрика Леншерра. Он достаточно красив, замечаешь ты, и – это было заметно для всех – со склонностью к массовым убийствам и жаждой покорить весь мир.

 - Мисс Дэйн? – Ты смотришь в мёртвые, мёртвые глаза седого улыбающегося человека. – Вы уверены?

 - Ага.

 - Ты не будешь против, если тебе придётся пойти с нами? Формальность, ничего больше.

Лжецы.

_Ложь._

Вопрос звучит настолько неожиданно, что ты даже не смеешь двинуться. Жужжание в твоей голове растёт, сердце замирает, а язык немеет. Сознание плывёт, а веки становятся тяжёлыми.

Должно быть, они тоже это почувствовали это, потому что тот, что слева от тебя, потянулся за пистолетом.

Это происходит внезапно и совершенно бесшумно.

Как только он берёт рукоятку в руку, пистолет разваливается. Маленькие металлические кусочки; как грязное стекло, падают на пол, и всё это – меньше, чем за секунду. Мужчина ошеломлён, другой попытался прыгнуть на тебя, и ты думаешь: _не прикасайся ко мне не прикасайся ко мне не прикасайся ко –_

Ты чувствуешь наручники, которые они принесли, и ты пытаешься помочь себе ими, но они двое уже на тебе и _такие_ сильные. Есть острое, жгучее ощущение, что сила в два раза больше, чем та, с которой они тебя держат.

Ты пытаешься укусить кого-нибудь, и совсем не фиксируешь в сознании пощёчину, которую отвесил тебе один из агентов. У крови во рту металлический вкус. Очень знакомо.

Мужчины выглядят яростными.

 - Ты маленькая сучка. – Говорит кто-то, ты даже не знаешь, кто. Это уже не важно. Твоё отражение в зеркале туманно из-за боли и какой-то гордости. Тот же самый яростный, глубокий голос возвращает тебя к реальности. – Есть какие-нибудь мысли, где может быть твой отец?

 - Мой отец умер. – Отвечаешь ты, вспоминая о разваливающемся в воздухе самолёте.

Полностью в темноте.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] – Вероятно, имеется в виду 22-й калибр.


End file.
